


Mistletoe

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [136]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo needs some comforting.





	

Kylo’s mood has been all over the place of late, which Hux has come to understand is simply the time of year. It’s nothing he’s done, but it’s something he can _help_ with.

The trouble is, his damned Force-sensitive boyfriend is too ridiculous to look _up_. He’s still in his helmet, which restricts his vision anyway, and now Hux has his arms folded over his chest and his face twisted like crumpled wrapping paper.

“What?” Kylo asks, sensing his displeasure.  


(Not that it was difficult.)

Hux rolls his eyes, exaggerating the top of the arc.

“What?”  


“You’re awfully dense, for a mind-reader.”  


“It’s rude to read your mind without permission.”  


“Then you have my permission, on this occasion.”  


Hux feels the weird tingle-tickle of Kylo’s probing, and thinks loudly: _look up_.

The helmet slides up unto the cowl, and Hux strides over to slide it down so he can actually see the hanging mistletoe. He grabs the curve of the helmet, and plants his lips to the front of the mask. 

With Kylo still inside of Hux’s mind, he feels the little, giddy thrill and flush of loving embarrassment coming off the other man in waves. The helmet - and his face - tilt down, pushing their foreheads together.

“Thank you,” Kylo says. “But I should really do it properly.”  


“Don’t let me stop you,” Hux replies, and waits for his real kiss.  



End file.
